Coins
Basic Information '''Coins '''are the virtual currency in Creativerse that you can buy for real money and trade them for Store offers (mainly Recipe Packs and Item Packs), player Claims and building/block kits for Blueprints. For now, the things you can buy with Coins are not gameplay-relevant. Playful is offering these "micro"-transactions since the developers of Creativerse want the game to be accessible and free to play for everyone, but the further development of new features, the more funding is needed, and the servers still have to be financed in some way. However, to prevent players from spending lots of small amounts of money and in time invest large sums this way without noticing, players cannot pay directly with Steam wallet, but have to buy Coin bundles first that have a fixed price each and aren't misleadingly cheap. How to obtain You can buy Coins by clicking on the Store button that is visible at the top of your screen when opening menus for the inventory, for crafting or the map. Then choose the TAB for coin bundles and select a bundle of coins that you would like to purchase. You can then pay for these coin bundles by using Steam wallet. If you buy the Pro DLC within 72 hours (3 days) after you've started to play Creativerse for the first time, you will also get a bonus of 1000 free Coins on top of the actual content of the Pro DLC (+20 inventory slots in your bag, the glider, the flashlight, more game worlds and world options, 2 free claims, more stamina etc.). Another option to buy a bunch of coins at once (and quite at a bargain price too) is to purchase the "Welcome" DLC directly via Steam or in shape of the "Welcome Bundle" in the ingame Store - it's one and the same offer and can only bought once. The welcome bundle includes 1500 Coins, the recipes and crafted examples of Golden Swords, Golden Potions, Golden Walls, Banded Golden Walls & Studded Golden Walls. However coins are also available as free gifts for certain occasions, like as a reward for regular running building competitions: https://steamcommunity.com/app/280790/discussions/0/ From time to time, different amounts of free coins have been added to players' accounts by Playful for special occasions too, for example to celebrate certain anniversaries: http://steamcommunity.com/games/280790/announcements/detail/115204042244898456 . Coins were also sometimes added to DLCs or certain bundles in the Store for a set timespan, for example right after new updates were patched in and brand-new bundles were just added to the Store. Earning Coins through Quests All players can earn 350 free Coins by completing 8 starting quests from QB since update R54 that arrived on May 1st 2018. As a new player, the first quest "Welcome to the Jungle" will already be tracked on the left border of your screen. As a returning player, you might want to start the Quest chain by manually accepting this first available quest in your Quest Manu. To access the Quest Menu, either press "x" as the default key (or assign another key), or open your inventory, map or crafting menu and click on the new menu tab "Codex" right next to the "Map" Tab. There you can receive more detailed information about any currently open quest that you are offered by QB by clicking on the quest image, and after completing them (for example by placing your Touchstone or picking it up and placing it again in order to complete the first quest "Welcome to the Jungle"). You can then claim the according rewards by clicking on the green "Complete" button on the right side below the reward preview. This will automatically unlock and start the next Quest of the quest chain. To complete Quests, simply fulfill the easy-to-understand request/s of QB described in the quest window. All the Quests marked with the "Rookie" Badge (Arctek Book icon) will reward you with Coins for the Store - 7 quests will earn you 350 Coins in total. All the other Quests will grant you Badges with permanent bonuses like damage reduction, critical hit chance and prevailing longer under water before starting to drown. You can optionally track your quest progress similar to how you can track unlocking requirements and crafting ingredients by enabling the small round "track" option button in the bottom right corner of the selected quest window in the Quest Menu, the Codex. By that you will be shown the description and progress of your current quest/s (up to 3 quests can be tracked parallel) on the left border of your game screen. If your quest tracker should display "Press None to complete quest and collect rewards!" then you have assigned the default key "x" to another action already, leaving the Quest Menu with no specific key assigned. In this case simply access your Quest Menu by clicking on the "Codex" Tab in your inventory, map or crafting menu, and/or assign another key to the Codex in your keysetting options. You are not obliged to complete Quests if you don't like this type of game feature. Just uncheck/disable the "track" option button on the currently tracked quest so it won't show up on your inggame screen anymore, and/or don't click "complete" after you've finished a quest so that the next quest will not automatically start. Current offers in the Store * Recipe Packs for store-exclusive Fireworks, Premium building blocks and items like furniture or interesting looking swords. Once bought, these crafting recipes are permanently added to your crafting menu and will then be available on all Creativerse game worlds from the start, even on worlds where the option "world bound recipes" is disabled ("Pro" world option). Additionally to that, one item kit with already crafted examples for the recipes you buy can be claimed on one single game world of your choice too. To see a detailed list, please refer to the article Recipe Packs. Recipe Packs only need to be bought once, they are account-bound to your Steam account, which means that even changing your user name won't make you lose Store-bought recipes * Item Packs (that do not include crafting recipes) can be bought in the Store and can only be claimed on one specific game world. They can contain Machines, Explosives, Lighting or rare materials like Arcstones. A detailed list can be found in the article Item Packs * Costumes have been implemented with update R48 on October 26th 2017. These cosmetic "skins" (in actual fact complete 3D models) can be activated on the paper doll to the right side of your inventory by clicking on the word "Costume" above. The costume you choose will replace the look of whatever your player character has actually equipped in this slot with the look of the chosen costume. The stats (damage points of weapons, defense points of armor) of your actual equipment will be kept though. If you change your actual equipment, the stats might change, but your player character will still be shown wearing the chosen costume, and will keep that way even if you unequip all equipment * and Coins themselves of course, purchasable via Steam Wallet Other game content payable with Coins * Block kits with all blocks and materials required to build any Blueprint (while all Blueprints themselves are for free) can be bought by clicking the according option the according "Get Kit & Build Now!" option in the "Blueprint" TAB - it's the green button with the coin on it. The cornerstone for Blueprints is a separate offer and always for free. Buying building kits for customized Blueprints works very similar. After placing a cornerstone of any Blueprint from the workshop or any Blueprint that you have captured yourself, you can then customize this Blueprint with blocks and items that you want to buy in large amounts. You only have to insert one "example" block/item each to customize any of the large block stacks in the cornerstone. Afterwards, you can use the Button with the Coin in the "Get the Kit" window of the cornerstone (that immediately pops up as soon as you activate/right-click the cornerstone that has been placed into the game world). You can create any kind of Blueprint you like with certain amounts of simple blocks and customize these with any placeable block or object so that you can buy dozens more of this block or object. If you want to buy Store-exclusive blocks and/or placeable objects but do not own the according purchasable Recipe Packs, then you can invite trustworthy players to your world, ask them to craft these blocks and/or objects for you, and provide the players with the material they will require for crafting * player Claims can either be unlocked by trading in certain materials/ores, but alternatively they can be bought with Coins too. Claiming areas will allow you to secure your area and buildings with higher permission settings so you can lock doors and create traps that other players will not be allowed to simply dig through or take away. When clicking on an area of a map to claim it, a button will show up naming the required amount of coins to claim this area or the required amount and type of Ore. The more areas you have claimed, the more expensive will it get to claim more areas. Only up to 6 areas can be claimed with materials/ores, while "Pro" players get 2 initial claims for free. 18 more claims (up to 24 and +2 for "Pro" players) claims can be bought with Coins on each game world - as long as the world owner permits his guests to claim land of course Category:Store